The backpacking trip to the old condor place
by DreamAssasin
Summary: This is a Sammy keyes one-shot. It has Cammy. And these are the characters. Danny,Billy,Marisa,Holly,Dot,Cricket,Casey, and Sammy. They go on a backpacking trip to the place where they saw their first condor.


"Casey, I stinking see you." Sammy rolled her eyes why did he have to be such a big baby about going to the doctor to get a wrap on his arm? Sheesh it's like he has no confidence what so ever. Sammy walked over to the alley where Casey had tried to hide in between a dumpster and a weird looking cat.

"You're going to get your butt over here or am I going to have to drag it outta that trash can?" There was no reply. Playing the silent card aren't you? "Ok then looks like you'll just have to walk all the way back to Sisquane. Since I have your car keys, I can drive and you just left his car in the parking lot close to the park." Sammy saw the dumpster open and Casey jumped out. Finally he gives up and we can finally go to the doctors office.

When Casey got down from the dumpster Sammy saw his bandaged hand that was soaked with blood. "You didn't get the doctor?" Sammy shook her head."Chicken." Casey pouted.

"I am not a chicken Sammy. So don't call me one." Casey went to the driver's seat of the car. Sammy stopped him. "What?"

"You're hand you idiot. I'm not letting you go to the doctor with an infection which I'm sure you already have, do to climbing trees." Casey was not going down without a fight. He makes sure of that.

"Well, this isn't real blood and I don't really need this bandage." Casey looked at me triumphantly.

"Yeah right, tell me that when I'm not looking at the blood seeping through the cloth and onto the door window Case." Casey immediately looked from me to the window.

"CRAP THIS IS A NEW CAR, CRAP THIS!" Casey finally got In shotgun, and I drove him to the doctor's office.

"Oh and by the way Case, we're going backpacking to the place of he condors again." I rolled my eyes. Casey groaned. Since the summer of the condors we went to that same place every summer. It always turned out a disaster.

"Ok so Casey, who is your doctor?" Casey smiled. Why is he smiling?

"His name is Dr. Poophead." Casey and I burst out laughing.

"Who names their self poophead?" I managed to choke out between my laughing.

"I don't know, someone who thinks their head is full of their own crap?" Casey kept laughing all the way to the doctor's office. When I walked him to the door he stopped laughing and then screamed.

After the weird trip to the doctor we went to Marisa's house. When we got there everyone was there.

"What took you guys so long?" Dot was the one who opened the door. "We've been waiting for like, forever." Yep Dot was not sober.

Casey wasn't loopy anymore which was good. Marisa saw us come him and told us to get into the car. "We went to your guys' houses and got your gear. We're leaving early!" She smiled and slipped into the shotgun.

"Crap! Shotgun's my favorite seat!" Cricket always drives, Marisa steals shotgun from me all the time, Holly and Dot always sit in the first row, and then I am always left in the back two rows with the guys. Not that it's bad or anything.

I climbed into the back and sat next to Billy. Wrong decision. When I sat down, before I could get my seatbelt on Billy grabbed me by the waist and threw me to the back row onto Casey's lap.

"What the f***!" I yelled. Billy ignored me and laid down on the second row of seats.

"Ahh... Nice and cozy, and so is Casey." I could practically hear him smirk.

I looked up at Casey. He grinned. I stared at him with intimidating eyes. His grin disappeared and he fessed up.

"Ok. We planned that. Fine I'll admit." Danny got up and sat next to Billy and they started to have a guys talk. I could see him typically undressing me with his eyes. Pervert.  
"So what do you guys have planned? A wedding?" I heard Marisa chuckle. Holly retorted back.

"At least I don't lead a guy on, and then dump him for a pervert who never loved you. Remember that." Marisa's chuckle was cut short. She said nothing all the way to our backpacking spot. Everyone was silent. After awhile Billy broke the silence.

"Awkward silence." Billy chuckled.

"Seriously dude?" Danny's voice was subtle. Giving no hints of if he was angry, or happy that he broke the silence. "Actually that was a good silence breaker."

"Hey guys! Look at that!" I pointed out the window. There was the condor watching tower. That meant they were close and that they should take out their gear and hike the rest of the way.

"We should hike the rest of the way guys." Cricket said. Then she parked the car and got out. We all go out and took our gear.

We hiked the rest of the day to the place we saw our first condor. Now their wasn't only one condor there. They saw hundreds of condors along the path. They saw the condor caves, the camp sites,and where I got attacked by ticks and a scorpion.

When we finally reached the site they were looking for they unpacked set up the tents. Casey and I were in charge of making the fire.

"So... You like it up here?" Casey and I were out in the wilderness alone gathering wood.

"Yeah. It's nice to be alone out here. You like it?" I was now climbing a tree to get an already broken branch. I'm pretty sure Casey was staring at me. After a while he finally answered.

"Yeah. This is where Billy and I were backpacking to. Although we didn't reach it alone." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I remember you found us when I was only half dressed, because I was being attacked by ticks and a huge scorpion." I smiled while I said it. I'm pretty sure Casey was smiling too.

"Have you ever thought about that night when you drooled on my leg?" Casey chuckled. I blushed, luckily I was still up in the tree so he couldn't see my face.

"No. I thought about it in the summer, but not recently. Why?" I was still blushing.

"Oh I don't know." I know he blushed. "This place just brings back the memories, you know?"

"Yeah, don't I know it." I smiled. After a while of just collecting wood I broke the silence. "Do you remember when we ate that snake that Billy got a hold of?" Casey grinned.

"Oh yeah. That was cool." He gave me a sideways glance. "Do you remember when we were breaking into that news guy's car? That was priceless seeing you in action." His grin got even wider.

"Of course I remember that Casey. Oh and look, we're back at the campsite." I smiled. Casey's grin disappeared. "What's wrong, Case?" He turned his heads toward me.

"Oh nothing. Nothing." He took his sticks to where we were going to build the fire. I did the same. We just sat there waiting for Billy or Danny to show up so they could give us a lighter. They didn't come.

"Craponopoly!" Casey looked at me, then burst out laughing. "What whats so funny?"

"Um... it's funny that you're saying 'craponopoly' and that Billy and Danny are not in sight." He crossed his arms. "They should be here by now."

"Well that's why I said craponopoly, because they aren't here yet." I smirked at him.

"What?" He scooted a tiny bit away from me but then thought bad of it. He scooted back. He was looking at our campsite, and looking for Billy and Danny.

"Maybe they planned this, like what you did in the car. Tell Billy to throw me into the back seats." I smirked at him. He blushed a bit.

"Well at least we can yell at Billy and Da-" He was cut short by Billy followed by Danny springing out of the bushes presenting a lighter.

"Tada!" Billy exclaimed. He plastered on his big goofy grin. "Were you waiting for royalty?" We shook our heads, but we were smiling.

"Nope we weren't looking for royalty. We're looking for your lighter so we can make a fire." Casey said.

"Take the Hand of your fair maiden, and walk with her off into the sunset!" Billy yelled. Casey picked me up threw me over his back and walked away from the fire.

"You know you can stop struggling." I couldn't see it but I knew there was a smirk on his face.

"Where are we going Casey?" I stopped struggling.

"Oh I don't know, that cave?" I smiled.

"I loved that cave."

"I know."

After about half an hour he let me down and told me to turn around. There was the condor cave.

"You're awesome Casey. Really you are awesome." He grinned.

"Yay ponies for everyone!" Billy popped out of no where. We both turned our heads.

"What the heck?" Casey and I yelled in unison. Billy grinned his goofy grin.

"Did you miss me?" Billy screamed. I'm pretty sure everyone from the camp could hear him. "I need to say something!" He was still screaming.

"Go on ahead then Billy." I said.

"Ok. Casey do you want to do the honors of my goofiness?" Billy was still screaming. Casey shook his head.

"No." He was still shaking his head when Billy kept on talking.

"Sammy Keyesta. Casey wants to be your boyfriend! Except him!" I stepped back. Casey was trying to hide his blush.

"Billy, first of all what the heck? Second of all, why are you here? And third of all, what the hell?" I said in a calm questioning voice, trying to hide my anger and embarrassment.

"Well you like him, and he likes you and he brought you here to make out with him and stuff." He smiled an evil smile. "Am I right Casey?" He screamed in a girly voice.

"Um..." Was all Casey had to say. I crossed my arms.

"Get out of here Billy. And no, no one has missed you." Billy frowned and walked away. I could see condor poop on his heels. "Looks like someone has cooled their heels!" I yelled before he was out of sight.

"Wha-?" I cut him off by kissing him on the lips roughly. He pushed me up against a tree.

"Is that really why you brought me here?" Casey blushed, but nodded.

"Yeah. I admit."

"I don't care. Just kiss me." He smiled. Then kissed me. Man is he a good kisser. We stayed up against that tree for what seemed like seconds until we heard Marisa yelling.

"WHERE ARE YOU GU-" she cut herself off. Then she gasped. "OMG FINALLY YOU GUYS KISSED!" Then Marisa ran off back into the woods. I shrugged, Casey shrugged so we went back to what we were doing.

After a while Marisa came back, but with everyone else. Casey and I immediately stopped kissing when we heard leaves crackling.

"Seriously?" I whispered. "Act casual as if nothing happened, get your wood and act as if we were heading back to the camp." I ordered still whispering. Casey nodded.

"Good plan, let's go before they find us here." I nodded. Casey's shirt was off for some reason.

"Don't forget your shirt dude. By the way where is your shirt?" I asked still whispering. Casey looked baffled.

"I don't know." He looked around. "Oh there it is." It was hanging from a tree branch. He grabbed it and put it on. "Let's go." I nodded and followed him away from the cave. We bumped right into Dot.

"What were you guys doing?" She said in an excited tone. Casey and I exchanged a glance.

"We were out collecting fire wood. Why?" Dot frowned.

"I thought Marisa caught you guys." She turned around and yelled at Marisa. "You said they were kissing!" I realized that only the girls were there. I let out my breath. At least the guys weren't there.

"I did catch them! I swear I did!" Marisa yelled. "Casey kiss her now to make it all better!" She yelled again. He shrugged.

"Ok. Sure." He grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. Marisa slipped out a camera.

"This is going for blackmail! I'm sending this to the guys!" Casey looked up immediately before Marisa could take the photo. Lucky for me and for him. "Hey that was a good moment!" Marisa screamed. Casey looked at me.

"Let's go back to the camp and get rid of all this firewood once and for all." He said. I nodded and picked up my load again. "See you ladies." They all fake swooned. Casey chuckled and followed me away from the clearing of trees. After a while he finally spoke.

"So... What was that all about?" He asked. I just shrugged and kept in walking towards the camp. "You know, if you've been waiting for that you should have told me sooner. Away from your friends for blackmail purposes to be exact." He said, adding a goofy tone to his voice. "It actually was kind of funny. I think we should do that more often." He smiled. I smiled I admit we kinda kissed a lot on the way back, but we got back to the campsite in time.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Marisa yelled at us. It was about 7 o'clock and you don't want to keep Marisa waiting. I had learned that the hard way in 3rd grade when I told her I would be back and I wasn't back until 3 hours later. She ate the cookie that I was saving in my dresser. I still mourn my cookie.

"We got lost a bit in the wilderness." Casey said coolly.

"You two have been here more times than us, how can you get lost?" Marisa said with a trace of envy.

"Well, you caught us in the middle of no where, got our brain off track and sent us in the wrong direction. It was hard to get back on track. So sorry Marisa if we kept you waiting because you got us on the wrong course." I crossed my arms. Marisa nodded, then walked off and left us to build the camp fire.

"That was an unneeded question. She knew where we were, then she left us in the wilderness and I never got to retrieve my back pack. You want to go back over there and get it?" Casey asked.

"Nah. I'll stay here and make the fire, besides if I go with you who's gonna make it and start roasting marshmallows?" I said with a grin. I took out the marshmallows from our secret hiding place, in a tree by the rock ledge overhang. Casey also grinned and nodded.

"See you tonight then." I sat there thinking, while Casey went back to the condor cave. Why did it have to be now that I finally fess up that I love Casey? Yeah I love him, I'll admit it. But why did it have to be on this camp out, when everyone is going to move away. I never want to be apart from him, I love him.


End file.
